The Ground Runs Red
by Leafbrush
Summary: In one day, they killed everyone he knew. He escaped and swore revenge against the group that did this. Will he get his revenge or will this group continue to run rampant, ruining lives like they ruined his.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the warriors series, Erin Hunter does**

* * *

**The Ground Runs Red**

Death was imminent, he laid there as his crimson red blood started to leave is body. He tried to take in air but the cut on his throat was too deep. He tried to crawl around but his body was too heavy. He had given up all hope and accepted his death. He closed his eyes, hoping that it would be quick.

Above the dead body of the cat was a she-cat, smiling. The satisfaction of another hard earned kill made her happy. She looked around and smirked again, she saw a field of bodies and comrades checking to make sure they were all dead. One how ever was not and sprung up to make a run for it. The she-cat saw this and quickly gave chase while the others stayed put. The she-cat quickly caught up to the cat and pounced.

Death was instant, for the she-cat. The cat she didn't want getting away had turned and with all of his strength, slashed her throat. Her body landed on him and he struggled to get her off. He finally slipped out from under the body and looked out from the forest he ran into. All he could see was a field full of bodies. They were cats he knew. Neighbours, friends, lovers and more importantly family. The cat started to tear up as he looked upon this field. Everyone he had ever known from the time he was born was dead and he wouldn't get to see them again.

He turned and started to walk deeper into the forest hoping the other cat wouldn't find him. He looked back one more time and continued walking. This day was truly the day the ground runs red.

* * *

**I you liked this little story, review it, I'll right more if people like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**The Ground Runs Red Pt:2**

He didn't know how far into the forest he had gone. He was tired and the wounds he had didn't help either. His vision started to blur and his head spun. He hit the ground and everything went dark.

"Help me" cried one cat as another laid on top of her. He tried to rush over to the she-cat but it was too late. The cat on top slowly bit into her neck and killed her. As the cat pulled it's teeth out of the she-cats neck, it smiled and blood poured out of it's mouth. It was dark again but in the darkness he could see the cat's eyes and teeth. His teeth was stained with the blood of his family. He had killed his family and was smiling about it. He turned away to run but the cat pounced. The cat bared it's teeth once more to show the blood-stained teeth and he bit down

The cat woke with a scream, it was just a nightmare. He sighed and got up off the forest floor and kept walking. It was night now, he didn't know how long he had been out. Suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes and two cat came out. He recognized them from the attack. " Well, well, well, you're the cat that killed our best fighter, well, your going to pay for that slowly, like your family." He felt rage spark up as the two cats mentioned his family. He looked at them dead in the eyes and pounced.

Somehow he had landed on one of the cats back and dragged him down. His death was instant yet satisfying. He looked up at the other cat as blood started to drip down from his mouth. "You go tell your leader that I'm coming for him, one way or another." The other cat ran away franticly as he got up. He looked down at the dead body, he felt good about killed that cat. He felt that the urge for revenge was slightly eased but it was still there, full force. He spit the blood out of his mouth and continued walking into the forest. He eventually came across what looked to be an entrance of some sort. He tried to get closer to see what it is but four cat came out and formed a row blocking the entrance. He got low and hissed but his vision blurred again and he started to fall to the forest floor again. "No" he thought, "not again, I don't even know who these cats are." It didn't matter, he was already out. The last thing he remembered was being dragged across the forest floor and through the entrance.

* * *

That's chapter two done, in the next chapter this poor little cat will be named so send in your best loner names and the one I pick will be his name in the story.

A big thanks to Issy922 for my first review, it was greatly appreciated Issy.

Also, I'd like to urge you all who read this story to go and read The Legendary Mark's story **Empathy of the Cold Hearted**. It's simpily not getting the recognition it deserves and she urged me to start writing and her chapters are alot longer then mine.

Well, I'll be off now.  
Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter does**

* * *

**The Ground Runs Red Pt:3**

His eyes jolted open, he looked around and saw no one near him. He staggered to his legs and got a better feel for his surroundings. He was in some kind of den and the den smelled of the cat that he saw before he passed out. He got an idea, maybe if he smelled around he would be able to see if any cats were near. He opened mouth slightly and started to smell. He couldn't smell anything, then all of the sudden, he smelled a smell that brought back bad memories. He looked down at his body to see himself covered in the blood of the rouge cat and she-cat he had killed to escape. He looked around to see if there was anything else in the den. He saw and entrance and decided to walk through it. He wished he hadn't have done it.

Outside of the den sat the four cats that dragged him into this place, which looked like a camp of some sort. The four cats surrounded him and got into fighting stances. He wouldn't dare fight back against these cats. There were too many around him to do that. He looked around and saw a fifth cat join the group but this one did not got into a fight stance instead he called the other four cats off and walked up to him. "Hello young one" said the fifth cat. "I bet your wondering where you are, your in Thunderclan camp." The older cat didn't give him anytime to talk. "I would like to ask you a question young one, why are you in our woods and what brought you here." He didn't answer but only looked down in memory of his fallen home. He looked back up and said " Death brought me to these woods and revenge brought me here." The older cat looked at him with big eyes. "What happened" asked the older cat. The cat looked up and said "A group of rouges wiped out my home, my family and my friends, that's why I'm here."

"I have one more question" said the older cat. "What's your name." He looked around franticly, he couldn't remember his name. He probably lost it like he lost his family and became nameless and homeless. He looked up at the older cat and said "I…. I don't remember my name." The older cat looked at him in surprised and then looked like he was in deep thought. He looked back up and said "your name will be Solus while you stay with us, you may accept it as your own name or not, its your choice." Solus nodded and the older cat started to walk away. "Wait" yelled Solus, "you didn't tell me your name." The older cat looked over his shoulders and yelled "my name is Whitestar." Whitestar didn't stop walking so Solus went back inside the den he woke up in. His mind swam with all that has happened. Maybe, just maybe this could be his new home and if it was, he wasn't going to let anyone destroy it like his last one was destroyed. He would protect it with his life.

* * *

**Three chapters in three days, I must have a good work ethic. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I promise that the next one will be bloody.**

**I intend for these chapters to get progressivly longer so if you don't like these short chapters then hang in there, they'll get long (eventually)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own the Warriors Series, Erin Hunter does**

* * *

**The Ground Runs Red Pt:4**

Life in that den was boring, no one ever went inside but him and it was lonely. One day he decided to go to Whitestar's den to talk to him. He got to his den and before he stepped inside he heard "Come in young one." Solus found it weird that Whitestar knew he was out here but he paid no attention and went on in

Whitestar's den was huge and very long, he couldn't believe only one cat lived in here. " What is it" asked Whitestar. Solus froze, he didn't know how to ask this question so he gave it his best shot. "Whitestar" he said, "Since I have no home to go back to, I would like to know if I can come live with this clan." Before Whitestar had time to answer both cats heard a scream from outside and they both rushed outside to go see what was happening.

Solus and Whitestar looked out into the clearing in the middle of the camp. They both saw five cats surrounding on cat that was being held down. Solus recognize these cats instantly as he leaned over to Whitestar and whispered "Tell your cats to back off, those are the cat that destroyed my last home." Whitestar looked at Solus and nodded, He called for all of the clan cats to back off as Solus made his way down to the clearing.

He got down there and started to walk closer to the group of rouges. One looked up and said " Well, if it isn't the little runt that got away, you killed two of our best and now you pay." In one swift motion the cat forgot all about the cat he was holding down and jumped for Solus. Solus paid no attention to this action, he just simply stood there waiting for the cat to get to him. The cat was close enough so Solus reached out with own paw and grabbed the cat's throat with his claws. Solus quickly pulled the cat to the ground and pulled his claws across the cat's throat. The other cats looked on in horror as Solus pulled the body in front of him. Another rouge sprang at Solus but he was ready. Solus sprung up too, meeting the cat in mid air and they both fell to the ground . Solus ended up on top, he had his claws dug into the cat's chest and got close to his ear. "Revenge is sweet" said Solus as he prepared to make the final blow. Solus brought his teeth up to the rouges neck and bit down quickly. He could feel the blood of the rouge enter his mouth. He pulled his teeth out and started to drag the body to the other rouge body and laid it there. Solus looked up and said "All of you go back and tell your leader that if he thinks he can come in here and cause trouble, he's wrong." "If I see anymore of you rouges in this territory, I won't hesitate to kill you." All the rouges looked at him and started to collect the bodies. They left the camp with dead and hopefully never would return. If they did, he would give them wound to cry about.

Solus looked back at the clan, all the cats were staring at him. Then suddenly, one by one, all the cats in the clan started to cheers for Solus. He looked around and saw Whitestar and he yelled "The answer to your question Solus is yes, welcome to Thunderclan."

* * *

**Two Chapters in a day, I'm on a roll. It seems that Solus finally found a new home. Review or PM me on what you think his clan name should be. **

**I hope you enjoyed tis chapter  
Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

**The Ground Runs Red Pt:5**

Solus was happy, he had finally found another family to live with. He wasn't going to let any cat harm his new family. He looked out into the crowd of cats that formed below him. He was being inducted as part of Thunderclan by Whitestar. "Solus, do you promise to protect this clan and its inhabitants as long as you live?" Solus looked at Solus with firm eyes and said "Yes." "Then you are no longer Solus and from this day you shall be known as Lionpaw because of your fierceness and loyalty to your loved ones." One by one the crowd of cats below started to call his name. He then felt a feeling he hadn't felt since the murder of his last family. He felt at home again. All he had to do was look around and see all of the people that were calling his name. They were his new family, He couldn't help but think about what would happen next but somewhere deep in his mind he knew that he couldn't escape his past. He would have to destroy that rouge group before they tried to hurt his new family. Right there he decided that he would wait for them to make the first move and he would act on it as soon as possible.

"He will not be given a mentor yet so in the meantime, Lionpaw will help on patrols and tasks around the clan." Whitestar ended the ceremony on that note and walked up to Lionpaw. "Go down to the clearing and look for a tan she-cat that's about your size, her name is Creampaw and she will show you were you are to sleep." Lionpaw nodded and walked down into the clearing. He looked around to find the cat matching Whitestar's description. There were so many cats in the clear and they were all together so it would be tough find her. Finally after a while he found her. "Are you Creampaw" asked Lionpaw. At an instant the she-cat spun around and said "Yes and you must be the new apprentice that Whitestar just inducted." Lionpaw nodded and Creampaw said "Follow me and I'll show you where you will sleep." Creampaw started to walk and Lionpaw quickly followed. They walked by many dens that smelled of different cats and Creampaw did her best to explain which den was which. Finally she stopped at one of the smaller dens. "Finally we have the Apprentice den, just make a bed anywhere you like." Lionpaw thanked Creampaw for showing him around and started to make him a bed. When he was finished he didn't know how tried he was till he laid down. He instantly closed his eyes and dreamed of his life at this new home.

One moons passed and Lionpaw was as happy as he could be. He still hadn't got a mentor but he was doing great at hunting for the elders. He quickly master hunting techniques that he saw the warriors using and started bringing in more fresh kill than some of the warriors. Over the past moon he had developed a bond between a couple cats. He got closer to Creampaw and those two almost seemed inseparable. He also got to know Whitestar a bit better by going on hunting patrols with him. He was the one who helped Lionpaw learn all of those hunting techniques. Lastly there was Jadepelt, a warrior that had been helping him with his new clan life by teaching him all of the basics like gatherings and territories. Lionpaw was thankful for his new found friends and also for his family. He didn't know what he would how done if he hadn't have found this clan. His thoughts about his new family and friends was interrupted by Creampaw. "Hey Lionpaw" she said, "Me and Jadepelt are going hunting, do you want to come?" Without hesitation Lionpaw said "of course" and followed Creampaw to the entrance of the clan. When they got to the entrance of the camp Lionpaw saw Jadepelt waiting for him. "I didn't think that the apprentice that hunts all day every day would want to go hunting some more" said Jadepelt in a sarcastic voice. " I'll always have time for you guys" said Lionpaw, "and besides, Whitestar will give me a mentor." Jadepelt looked over at Lionpaw. "I heard Whitestar talking about that, and he said that you'll have one real soon." Lionpaw looked at Jadepelt with big eyes, "Really." "Yep" said Jadepelt, "I don't know who but you'll get one." Lionpaw purred as Jadepelt told him this. He looked at Jadepelt as she stopped and started to stalk some prey. Lionpaw did the same and sooner or later he met up with Jadepelt and Creampaw with a mouth full of mice. The three cats then began to walk back to the clan.

The three cats got close and they instantly smelled trouble, only this trouble was familiar to Lionpaw. In fact, it was almost painful to Lionpaw to smell the scent. Immediately, Lionpaw dropped all the mice he had in his mouth and ran for the camp. He heard Creampaw and Jadepelt call for him but he didn't listen. He kept running and running till he came upon the entrance of the camp. He could smell blood and it was the blood of his clan mates. Enraged, Lionpaw burst through the entrance and into the clearing of the camp.

There he saw them, four of them all standing around one body, the body of one of his clan mates. Lionpaw could feel rage well up inside of him as he saw the inanimate body of his clan mate. He felt his feet move against his will to the point where he started to brake into a run. He then jumped into the air and landed on the back of the cat closest to him. Lionpaw felt like he didn't have any control over his body when he bit down on the cats neck. He dropped with the cat and he thought he might actually regain control over his legs. He way wrong, He kept biting and hissing and clawing until there was only one cat left. He felt himself regain control over his legs and he stopped in front of the cat. "Why are you rouges here again, I told the last ones that if I ever saw you here I would kill you, what did you not understand about this." The rouge looked terrified and said "w-w-we were ju-just following o-orders." Lionpaw growled and looked around to see the damage the rouges caused. He saw the dead body laying behind him and that was pretty much it. He wondered how the clan would take his death but then he felt a sharp pang in his back. The rouge had gotten his claws raked down Lionpaw's back. "I also won't hesitate to kill you or this clan, our leader will be happy when I bring your dead body back as a trophy." Lionpaw was not going to let this happen, he quickly flipped over and got the rouge to the ground. Lionpaw turned and put his paw on the rouges throat. "Why do you keep coming here" asked Lionpaw in a firm voice. All the rouge did was laugh and this made Lionpaw angry so he pressed on the rouges throat harder. "You don't get it do you" said the rouge as he was gasping for air. "We'll keep coming back until your dead and there is nothing you can do about it." "We'll see about that" said Lionpaw as he slowly started to rake his claws over the rouges throat.

The rouge was dead but it was satisfying to Lionpaw to know that he died a slow painful death. Lionpaw's eyes came back to the body of his dead clan mate. Just before he could walk over to it he saw three little kit run over to it. One of the kits said "wake up daddy, wake up" while the other two were laying next to him trying to warm him. Lionpaw could feel himself start to tear up because those three kits reminded him of his old home and how he saw his family laying there dead while he tried to get them to wake up. Then the mother of the three kits started to pick each kit up one by one and take them back inside the nursery. Lionpaw could hear the crying coming from the kits as they were all in the nursery. Just as the mother brought the last kit in she want back over to the dead body and rested her head on it. All of the sudden the she-cat started to cry like her kits had. Lionpaw could feel a steady stream of tear coming out of his eyes as he was constantly reminded of his past and his tragedies. He couldn't take it anymore, Lionpaw ran into the apprentice den and tried to close his eyes. All he could see was those kits all crying along with their mother. Then he reminded himself of the promise he made himself. Never to let those rouges hurt anyone in his new family. He opened his eyes and realized that he had failed that promise.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this story in soooooooooooooo long. We all knon how summer can be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because our poor little homeless cat finally got a new home and a new name.**

**Well, I'm off to work on the next chapter which should be up next monday.**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own the warriors series, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

The Ground Runs Red Pt:6

The tears in Lionpaw's eyes were too great. He could barely see around the apprentice den. Those kits reminded him of himself after the first death of his old family

* * *

"D-d-dad, are you ok" said a young Lionpaw looking over his father's body. Tear started to stream from his eyes. The sadness was unbearable, how could he live with out his dad.

"I'll never forget you" said Lionpaw as he ran from his father's body. The fields around him looked like a war zone. He saw his mother and siblings behind him. They were surrounded by cats Lionpaw didn't know. He saw his mother look back a look at him with sad eyes.

"Run and don't look back." He wanted to help but they were surrounded. He was scared and turned to run.

He got about half way through before he heard screams, he wanted to turn around but he was scared, he was a coward. He continued to run as tears ran down his face. He was almost to the forest but he was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going runt" said the cat that stopped him.

"What do you want with my family" yelled young Lionpaw as he continued to cry. Maybe he would get answers before he was killed like his family.

"Our leader wants your family dead, you don't need this territory anymore." The cat's intentions were evil. She had fire in her eyes and evil ambition in her heart. He knew this and tried to run around her. She was too quick for him.

"Escape isn't going to be that easy runt." The she-cat pounced at him with her claw out and ready to kill. He could see the blood of his friends and family on those claws. He wanted to see them again, he couldn't imagine going on without them. He felt the claws hit his pelt, then he felt his blood start to pour out of his body. Everything started to black-out.

He woke up in a field, he could hear the screeches and yawls of cats all around him. His chest started to hurt intensely. He looked down and saw that the she-cat had missed his throat and clawed his chest. He was happy and saddened at the same time. He was happy that he was still alive but sad that he wouldn't get to see his family.

He looked around the field to look for anyone that was still alive. All he saw were dead bodies, the dead bodies of his family. He saw the she-cat that clawed him, she was standing over what look to be another body. He wanted to help but it was difficult for him to move. He wasn't going to die just yet, he could feel anger welling up inside of him. He had to get away from this field and find a place to hide. He forced himself up and started to walk to the edge of the forest. He looked back and started to panic, he saw the she-cat that clawed him was chasing him. Rage came to his mind as he ran, he then instinctively knew what to do.

He killed her, it felt good to see the death of that she-cat. He had mentally made a promise that day that he had forgotten about until now. That day he promised that he would kill all of the cats in this band of rouges and the rage inside him would not subside until that promise was upheld.

* * *

Finally the tears in Lionpaw's cleared away and he looked around the apprentice den. He saw the shadow of a cat against the entrance of the den. Lionpaw didn't want to talk to anyone right now so he just turned his back to the cat.

"Lionpaw" called the voice. "Are you ok?"

"Go away" he called, "I don't want to talk."

"Nonsense" said the cat. "I'm coming to talk to you, like it or not."

Lionpaw felt angry now, all he wanted was to be alone right now and this little cat was stopping him. He immediately got up and quickly walked over to the cat that was talking. It was Creampaw, she was wondering if he was okay.

This made Lionpaw too ashamed to show his face to Creampaw. After all she had done for Lionpaw, all she had taught him, Lionpaw just disregarded that friendship over anger and rage.

"I...I'm sorry for snapping at you Creampaw" he said. "I just really wanted to be alone right now."

"Its ok" said Creampaw. "We all make mistake and some are more easily forgiven then others."

Lionpaw laughed, Creampaw always knew what to say when he was down and it always cheered him up.

"How is the clan taking the death" He asked. He wished he knew the cats name so he could remember it.

"Everyone is saddened by Hawkclaw's death but he is in a better place now, he died protecting his kits and his mate."

Lionpaw felt tear falling down his face again. "seeing those kits earlier reminded me of when I saw my dad's dead body laying there." "I don't know why some cats have to be so heartless that they will kill anything that moves. "These rouges have already done enough to me, why won't they leave the clan alone."

Lionpaw started to get angrier and started to yell.

"They killed my mother, my brothers and sisters, my neighbors, they spared no one, not even the kits, they killed them too." "I swore to protect this clan, I swore to myself not to let those rouges harm anyone in this clan." "I failed that promise, they've already started to slowly kill the cats here."

"Lionpaw, calm down, everything is all right" said Creampaw trying to calm Lionpaw.

"This won't end until all of the rouges are killed and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Lionpaw bolted past Creampaw and ran straight for the entrance of the camp. He heard Creampaw yell something to everyone around the camp but Lionpaw was too focused on revenge to care. He saw Jadepelt jump in front of him to try and stop him. He growled a little and easily ran through the warrior. He was so close to the exit but something was holding him back. He looked back to see all of the warriors of Thunderclan behind him trying to keep him from leaving. They were strong and the only thing that was driving Lionpaw was pure anger and revenge. He could feel claws scraping down his pelt, leaving cuts down his back.

All of the sudden he felt something hit the back of his head and everything went dark. The only thing Lionpaw could hear was the steady beat of his heart.

* * *

**Kinda forgot to put this part in the chapter before I updated the story. My bad.**

**Anyway, I was thinking of making a Allegiances for Thunderclan. Tell me if that would be a good idea or not**

**Also, if your curious about what will happen next in the story, then you might like to see the Next chapter preview on my profile page. It'll kinda be like a movie trailer but it won't contain the only good parts of the movie.**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own the Warriors series, Erin Hunter does!**

* * *

The Ground Runs Red Pt:7

Lionpaw woke up in the medicine cat's den early in the morning. He could feel the sting of the claw wounds going down his back. Why would his own clan keep him from protecting them, that's all he wanted to do. What if Thunderclan didn't want him anymore. It would destroy him to lose another home. Lionpaw got up slowly and started to look around, he didn't see anyone in the den. He walked to the entrance and looked out into the clearing. The only cats that were probably up would be Whitestar and the dawn patrol. He looked around one more time and looked at the entrance of the camp.

"I am going to those rouges" said Lionpaw to himself. "Nothing is going to stop me from achieving this."

Lionpaw started to walk to the entrance of the camp. He could feel pain surge through his body, his legs wanted to stop but he didn't want to.

"Those warriors must have clawed he their hardest to get me to stop."

Lionpaw did his best to ignore the pain and kept walking. He was close to the entrance, he was only a couple feet away. He turned and looked at the camp to see Creampaw standing there.

"Where are you going" she called out from across the clearing.

"Its none of your concern" said Lionpaw. "You'd be better off if you didn't ask anymore questions."

"Your obsessing over those rouges Lionpaw, everyone's worried about you." "Why can't you see this, why do you continuously put yourself into harm's way just for a group of rouges that isn't worth your time."

Lionpaw looked away and frowned, "You wouldn't understand Creampaw, its something that I need to do by myself."

"Quit being so mysterious" shouted Creampaw, "Why do you have to do this by yourself, going against those rouges by yourself would be suicide." "The Lionpaw I know is not this foolish."

Lionpaw looked down, he was doing this for vengeance, for revenge, for his family and his home. Only the death of those rouges would quench his thirst. He looked back up at Creampaw, no one will stop him from killing these rouges, not even Creampaw.

Lionpaw ran over to Creampaw and quickly held her down to the ground. She gasped lightly and looked up at Lionpaw

"What are you doing, why did you go and do that."

"I'm sorry Creampaw" said Lionpaw lightly, "but I need to do this on my own and I don't need you following me." "I hope you will forgive me."

"What are you talk..."

Before Creampaw could say anymore Lionpaw bit her on the shoulder, knocking her out. Lionpaw quickly dragged her unconscious body into the middle of the clearing and left the camp. As he was walking through the forest he thought about how the clan would react to his actions. He shook off those thoughts and continued to the border of Thunderclan's territory.

* * *

It was almost morning by the time Lionpaw got to the beginning of two-leg-place. Lionpaw sat on a rock and sighed loudly. His wounds on his back were stinging incredibly but he could handle it.

"I wonder if Creampaw has been found yet because if so, I probably need to move."

Lionpaw scanned his horizon to look for any Thunderclan cats. Maybe they won't take action, maybe Creampaw woke up before anyone found her. Lionpaw's thinking was stopped when he heard someone calling his name. He looked closer at the tree line of the forest and saw four cats emerge, with them was Creampaw.

Lionpaw hissed to himself and looked for a means of escape. He looked behind him and saw a two-leg fence and past it was more forest. Lionpaw quickly made up his mind and started to go to the fence. He climbed up the fence and sat at the top. He made a quick turn around and saw the cat right below him. He saw hatred in their eyes as well as compassion. He heard Creampaw call out to him and ask him something but he didn't listen, he merely looked at her and jumped to the other side of the fence. He didn't look back, he just kept running until he was too tired to move.

* * *

Whitestar was very angry with the news that the patrol brought him when they were looking for Lionpaw. Whitestar sighed and looked down at the group of cats that had gathered below him. Whitestar cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Cats of Thunderclan, early this morning we found Creampaw unconscious in the middle of the clearing." "The patrol I sent out discovered that the one who did this was Lionpaw."

The cats in the crowd began to talk wildly but Whitestar quickly quieted them.

"It pains me to do this but it must be done." "From this day forward, Lionpaw is no longer welcomed into this clan, he is no longer known as Lionpaw but as his original name, Solus." "If you ever find him one Thunderclan territory again you have my permission to chase him off or kill him."

Whitestar jumped down from the rock and went straight into his den. He hoped that Lionpaw would come to his senses and forget about the rouges but apparently he was wrong.

* * *

**The story is getting pretty intresting, I hope you liked this chapter because I had a blast writing it.**

**I am co-writing a story with The Legendary Mark and Oo-Issy-oO so I might put this story on hold for a while. If I do end up doing that I'll be sure to let everyone know**

**Bye**


End file.
